


#15 - City Lights

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, bc it's the rogues, borderline fluff and crack, bruce is particularly moody in this one, elaborate traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Batman doesn't want Superman's help because he needs to be able to rely on himself, damnit!Well too bad, Bruce, because Superman doesn't care about your Dark Aesthetic™





	#15 - City Lights

Bruce sensed his presence before he landed, not that _he_ cheated with super-hearing or some shit.

"What are you doing in my city?"

"Hello to you too," Clark- no, Superman- muttered, "It was quiet in Metropolis. It felt weird."

"So you thought you could waltz over here because you were bored?"

Superman shook his head, taking a seat beside the Bat.

"It's been quiet here, too. Something must be up."

"Did you ever think that maybe there was another explanation? Criminals have lives, too, plus maybe our work is genuinely reducing the crime rates."

"Don't delude yourself," Bruce growled, "The world is filled with scumbags. Just because one man isn't exploiting innocents anymore doesn't mean another hasn't risen to take his place."

"Surely we're helping though."

"If putting on the suit did nothing, I wouldn't do it anymore."

"But you're convinced there's a conspiracy?"

The Batman shrugged, "How often does every criminal take a break in two cities at the same time? There's probably some nefarious conference of villains taking place as we speak. I just don't have the evidence I need to find it."

"I could-"

"No."

Clark shot him _the look._

"I'm trying," Bruce ground out, "But I can't let myself rely on alien powers. If I'm not enough on my own, then I can't allow the citizens of Gotham to rely on me as they do."

Clark groaned internally. Bruce _needed_ to get over his self-reliance obsession. He'd thought the Robins had been helpful there, but then Bruce had gotten protective of them and he'd gone right back to Doesn't-play-well-with-others Wayne.

"Alright, alright. You know how to call if you need - or want - my help," he added, taking off to look elsewhere for some activity. Or maybe he should get a frank. Get a bit nostalgic about his baseball days.

Bruce remained on the roof, glowering out across the city. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Clark's offer. It was just... why couldn't regular people be fine on their own? Why did they need _superpowers_ to save the world? Clark meant well, but couldn't he see how discouraging it was to the rest of the world to not have things like, well, flight? When no one had them, it was fine, but now that there was an example of what they could have had...

"All alone, little Bat? Or big Bat, I should say," a voice hissed in his ear. He immediately jabbed his elbow backwards, making contact with flesh and bone and earning a different sort of hiss. Before he could turn to further the fight, though, he felt a cloth cover his mouth and nose at the same time another pair of hands held him down and a third clubbed him over the head. Whoever had him was not taking any chances.

~ ~ ~

Batman woke in a surprisingly well lit chamber (villains tended to have a thing for dim lighting), completely encased in some pseudo-sarcophagus, save for the space left for his head. For some reason, his mask had not been removed.

"What's going on?" he couldn't see anyone in his limited field of vision, but that did not mean that no one was there.

"Ah, awake I see."

"Riddler, what do you think you're playing at?"

"You really ought to be thanking me. It was I that insisted you remain anonymous. You were right, after all. If I am shared, I am lost and all that."

"I'll thank you once I'm free. You didn't answer the question."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance here, friend," the Penguin entered his sight, alongside Freeze and Scarecrow.

"You see," he continued, "This, for once, is not actually about you. You were simply the win-win option. You're the true loose cannon, and you're the easiest to get alone. You see, we need Gotham to be bat-free for awhile. That includes all your little bats."

"What have you done to them?"

"Relax, my friend. Have I not just said? You were the win-win option. If we get you, than we control them. Sure, they rebel from time to time, but do you honestly think a single one of them would do something to risk your life? Even a rescue attempt? Because I don't. And even if they do, you'll become the distraction. We sent them a little video while you were out telling them to keep their heads down and stay indoors. If anyone in our... extensive network hears so much as a peep from any of the bats, we'll seal you in this specially designed coffin, the outside will be coated with the good doctor's fear toxin, _that_ will be encased in ice by our dear Mr. Freeze, and then Harley, Ivy, Ed, and myself will cover the rest of the entire building in traps. Sure, your kids might be able to get you out before you suffocate, but the time it takes them to do so, plus the time it will take you to escape the delayed exit traps will give us more than enough time to complete _our_ plans. If the bats do as they're told, we'll release you at sunrise."

"Why though?" Bruce knew more than enough about his own predicament now, but he was fishing for clues to the grand scheme the villains obviously had planned.

"Personal reasons," Penguin replied, before guiding the others out of the room.

Bruce lay on the slab, alone with his thoughts. On occasion, he allowed the criminals a bit of leeway. He knew that as he sometimes did reprehensible things, a few rare cases existed where the rogues did commendable work. However, the trouble they had gone to remove him and his family from the game implied something much more sinister.

"You look like you're having fun."

His eyes snapped open to meet Clark's as the other man leaned over him.

"Object to my help now?"

"Yes."

"Well too bad. You're gonna get it anyway."

Bruce had to admit this was the best case scenario. He did not, however, have to admit it out loud.

"How did you find me?"

Clark cleared his throat awkwardly, "Your- um - your heartbeat was still in hearing range when they attacked. I noticed and, well, followed."

He shuffled around, staring at his shoes, the walls, anything but the man who despised his abilities.

"Great. Do you mind getting me out of this thing?"

"Oh. Right."

Superman made short work of the contraption, offering Bruce a hand to help him stand. Bruce reluctantly accepted.

"I can hear them down this way. C'mon."

"Wait, Cl- Superman."

"Yeah?"

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I... don't... hate... you."

"Thanks," Clark rolled his eyes, but internally he was laughing. Bruce was so emotionally constipated it was a wonder he'd managed to raise _multiple_ children into almost well-adjusted adults. Almost. Deciding to roll with it, he cleared his throat again and asked, "Batman? Would you do me the honor of allowing me to fight crime with you?"

"I- um- yes."

"Wonderful. How does," he glanced down at his watch to check the time, "1:49 sound to you?"

This time Bruce had expected it, "Sounds great."

"How about I pick you up in the mausoleum-turned-villains'-lair?"

"Perfect. I'll be there, don't worry."

"Good."

Another voice coughed and they turned to see a large portion of the Rogues Gallery staring at them.

"If you two are done flirting, I think we have a fight to get to."

**Author's Note:**

> Was the Rogues' secret plan actually just a ploy to try and get Batman and Superman to hook up? Even the greatest of minds may only guess.


End file.
